Protect
by windyhurrice
Summary: *Chapter 3 up*!! For KuXKu lovers!! I apologise Minna-san for taking sooooooo long!! For anyone waiting for 'Let the wind guide our way', I'll have one submitted soon! promise!!!! Please R+R! Arigatou minna-san! And oh....Merry Xmas!!
1. First time meeting you

~*** Protect ***~

Win: Yes Minna-san, I understand I've 'unexpected' left to finish but I really wanted to start this one! Another KuXKu here yet again and this time, Kurapika is Kurapika and not Kurapica!!

Dew: Symbols we will use:  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced 

Win: When does this take place? Just.......let us use our imagination..^_^;; Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh people of the Kuruta tribe....

Please forgive me.....

It's been a while and I still can't find the ones....

I vowed to avenge your deaths...

But don't worry...

I will continue to find them....

And I will....

Then............I shall.............

But first............

~*** Chapter 1:** First time meeting you *~

"Kuso! Leorio that Baka! He should have been more specific!" Kurapika was rushing towards a particular destination through the malls. He was carrying quite a lot of new bought books. It seems like our blonde friend has mistakened his friend's words where to meet.

"Great! I'm late!" and that, Kurapika had bumped into something. Or someone. The two fell down on their backs.  
"Itai!" Kurapika rubbed his head. He looked at who he had bumped into. It was a guy dressed in black, with dark raven hair and had a bandage covering his forehead.

"Gomen! Are you ok?" Kurapika apologised and quickly offered the guy his hand.

"I'm fine, watch where you're going ok?" The guy stood up and suddenly stared at Kurapika with shocked eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked. 

"What's wrong Kuroro?" a 'random' girlfriend of the guy's showed up. 

"Huh? Oh hiya Mia........" Kuroro replied and went back to his dreamland. Kurapika went closer to see what has happened to Kuroro clearly and his eyes suddenly focused on a watch from Kuroro's wrist.

It was then that strucked Kurapika. He was late! He picked up his books in fast mode and bowed to the guy. He then ran away calling back, "I'm so sorry sir! I've gotta go!" with that, He left the guy there standing alone in his dreamland with his girlfriend trying to knock some sense out of him. 

~**~

"Kurapika's late....." Gon frowned. "Something bad wouldn't happen to him now will there?"  
"I wouldn't say so, if it wasn't because of Oji-san said go to 'That Place', there wouldn't such confusion!" Killua moaned.  
"Wha! How can you not know 'That Place' is!? It's just a recently built coffee shop!!" Leorio reasoned and Killua scratched him with cat claws. 

"Itai!!!" Leorio screamed.  
"Baka! Who would of thought the coffee shop was called 'That Place'!?" Killua pointed at the sign name of the shop above them. It was written in Italic form 'That Place'.

"Gomen Minna! I'm late!" Kurapika finally arrived.

"Kurapika!" Gon suddenly brightened up and ran towards his blondie friend. "Did you get lost?"

"Yeah, all thanks to 'That friend that asked for 'That Place'....." Kurapika give a murderous look at Leorio.

"What!?" Leorio got mad once again. And it wasn't until he realised the trio started to laugh at him. "What's so funny!?"

It seems like that our friend Leorio doesn't know the state of his face after the incident with Killua.

~**~

"Danchou you're back?" Shalnark welcomed the leader back. Black garments, raven hair, bandages covering his forehead, it was the guy that our Kurapika have encountered with today.

"Hn." It appears that Kuroro has something in mind.

"What's up Danchou?" Pakunoda asked with concern.

"//////" was Kuroro's reply.

"He's all red! Is he sick?" Shizuku commented.

"I have never seen Danchou sick before," Franklin appeared behind her.

"From my sixth-sense, I feel he has love relationship concerns again," Machi mentioned.

"No wonder, Danchou always have a random girlfriend anyway!" Nobunaga said with a slight of sarcasm.

"Sure, but this time it's different!" Kuroro answered all of them.

"You say the same thing every time anyway," Phinx teased.

"No, no, no, no. This time it's really different! You gotta see her! She's really, really cute! ///" Kuroro blushed madly.

"Well maybe he's really into it this time," Machi announced.

"Why?" Everyone asked except for Kuroro of course.

"Because I've never seen a girl that could make Danchou this excited before."

"Yeah, that's right!" Shalnark grinned.

"You know what, I'm a little interested to see who could make our Danchou this excited," Nobunaga mentioned.

"Yeah, shall we?"

"We shall!"

And the genei members decides.................to give a helping hand to Kuroro in succeeding to find a proper girlfriend.

~**~

A few days later, Kuroro and his members were hiding? In the same mall where Danchou have met his so called 'cute' crush.

"Danchou~.....are you sure about this? Like I mean, we've been here for days..............AND THAT DREAM GIRL OF YOURS STILL HAVEN'T APPEARED YET!!!!!" Shalnark sighed in disbelief.

"Yeah Danchou, like, we don't even know what she looks like, how the hell do'ya think we're even gonna find her?" Phinx yawned.

"Urusai! I'm sure she'll appear again! She will-............That's her! THERE SHE IS!!!" Kuroro got all excited and pointed in a particular direction.

"Where?"

"WHere?"

"WHERE?"

All the members were trying to get a good look at the girl that made their Danchou go wild. 

"My, Danchou really have good taste this time," Pakunoda commented.

"No wonder Danchou is all concerned about it, she really is pretty!" Shalnark examined the blonde haired girl.

"She is! Isn't she!!??? ///// ///" Kuroro went to his own dreamland.

"Too bad she has a boyfriend though," Franklin suddenly mentioned and pointed at the tall guy dressed in navy formal-like suit that is next to the blonde girl in weird garments.

"NANI!!?? O_O," Kuroro suddenly awoke from his dreamland.

"I think they're actually husband and wife, look, they've got two kids," Feitan teased and stares at the two kids, a white haired kid and the other kid with darker black spikey hair.

"Wha, What!!! ToT!!!" Kuroro's heart is starting to split.

"But, it's weird, ne, how come their kids aren't looking alike to their parents?" Shizuku joined in.

"That's right! They must be friends! Danchou, you still have a chance-eh? Dan, Danchou?" Nobunaga turns his head in all directions, trying to seek their Danchou out.

"If you're looking for him, he's over at the girl already," Machi pointed in the girl's group's direction.

~**~

"And so, I tried to let the lizard stay in the press without letting Mito-san know-" Gon was chatting away happily to his three friends in the mall.

"Hi there!" Kuroro waved at Kurapika.

"Hi........Oh! you're the mister I bumped into the other day! I'm so sorry! You see I-" Kurapika began to explain himself.

"It's ok! It's ok!" Kuroro grinned.

"Ne, Kurapika, is he your friend?" Gon suddenly asked.

So she's called Kurapika.........that's a weird name for a girl..........

"Eh.......I guess so. I bumped into him on the day I was rushing to go to 'That Place' BECAUSE somebody didn't give proper directions###!!!" Kurapika gave a death glare to Leorio.

"Wha? But that place was popular! Kura-ch" before Leorio could finish, he recieved a hurtful punch in the face by Kurapika.

"Don't start with me! DON'T.EVEN.THINK.OF.SAYING.THAT.WORD!!!" Kurapika said through gritted teeth.

"Heheheh.......serves you right Oji-san!" Killua smirked.

"Stop calling me Oji-san! I'm 19 Ya know!!!???" Leorio rubbed his face.

"Honto ni?" Gon stared at Leorio.

"Ahem!" It was then the four realised Kuroro was still here.

"Heheh..........looks like you've found yourself a nice girlfriend!" Kuroro glares at Leorio and smiles at Kurapika.

"Wha?" Leorio stares with one hand placed on his face.

"Eh!?" Killua's cat face appears.

"Nani?" Gon was clueless.

"Girlfriend?" Kurapika stared at Kuroro with confusion.

"You're his girlfriend right? I mean those actions were quite-" 

"You must be mistaken mister. I.AM.A.GUY."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: Yezz......1st chapter of 'Protect' done! I plan on doing a KilluaXGon fic at the same time. I understand it's really boring for now, but the good parts come from future chapters.

Dew: Ne, onee-sama, is it true Leorio-san's age is 19?

Win: Why of course it is! Found it in a website that the webmistress lives in Japan and the info she gets comes from the official manga itself! Or Shounen-Jump Manga, if you know what it is.

Dew: Then does Kura-san-

Win: Kura-chan? He's 17! Anyway, words I've used:

Kuso-Damn  
Baka-Idiot  
Itai-Ouch  
Gomen/ Gomen nasai-Sorry  
Minna-everyone  
Urusai-Shut up  
Nani-What  
Honto ni-Really?

Win:........sometimes translating is tiring, but they're essential to good fics.......

Anyway, I hope this one turns out better than 'Unexpected'. Ja!


	2. Secrets, secrets and secrets

~*** Protect ***~

Win: Hiya Minna-san! Enjoyed 'Unexpected'? Or did you enjoy the KuxKu relationship? (Kurapika: #||||) Ahem, anyway, let me bring you to another KuXKu story!! ^_^.

Note: Kurapika here is Kurapika, not Kurapica. He's a he. (As stated in manga vol.14). And since Kuro's a he too, this story is *Yaoi*. No hentai (You're not gonna receive any from me anyway) here if you're looking for it. So if it scares/freaks you out, you can leave as you wish ok? ^_^;;

Dew: Symbols we will use:  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced 

Win: When does this take place? Just.......let us use our imagination..^_^;; Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Chapter 2: Secrets, secrets and secrets *~

"......." Kuroro and his members came back to their hideout. And along the way, Kuroro have not said a single word. The others where trying to gush out the answers from him and finally because of the irritating atmosphere the members have cause around him, Kuroro finally decides to blurt it out.

"That.....'cutie' was a Guy! |||"

"What?"  
"Nani?"  
"Guy?"

"Hahahaha!!! Danchou! I can't believe you! You actually fell for a guy!?" Feitan laughed, which was merely known as a taunt.

"||| Urusai! You all though he was a girl too!! #"

"It is rare to find a guy that looks like a girl. So Danchou, what did he say?" Machi asked.

"We started to have this conversation about him explaining he wasn't a girl....."

{Flashback}

"You must be mistaken mister. I.AM.A.GUY," Kurapika said through gritted teeth.

Kuroro stood there shocked. The four friends and the stranger were standing in the middle of the roads in the mall. It seems some members of the Genei ryodan were trying to find their Danchou and some have retreated back to their hideout.

A cool breeze fell upon them and that was what made Kuroro back to his consciousness.

".......hahaha.......you're joking right? I mean you're-" Kuroro was silenced by the death glare he received from Kurapika.

"See what I mean? See what I mean? Kurapika, I told you to at least dress more manly. Like me ^_^" Leorio made his 'manly handsome' smile and received an uppercut from Kurapika.

"How I dress is none of you business Leorio-san ^_^#" Kurapika smiled at Leorio but with a large anime vein present on his head. It is obvious that Kurapika is in a bad mood.

Snickering could be heard from Killua, Gon just stared with a-what's-going-on? expression in his face.

"### You! Kuruta!!! What did you think you're just doing now!?" Leorio scolded his blonde friend.

"# Don't call me THAT!!!" Kurapika obviously doesn't want Leorio to call him that in public. Just in case the one he's trying to seek is out there somewhere watching him now and then.

"Kuruta?" Kuroro thought the name was familiar.

"Oh! Uh! It's my nickname!" Kurapika lied.

"Oh....."

"What are you two doing?" Kurapika turned his attention away from Leorio and focused on the two kids which were bending on their knees, their backs away and both were examining something on the ground.

"Huh? Uh! You don't want to see this! You don't wanna see this!!! !!!" Gon tries to cover the ground with his body and hands. Killua also helps Gon to prevent Kurapika from proceeding towards them.

"What is-.............." As Kurapika manages to get a peek on what the kids where hiding, it was a glimpse of something black. And hairy. Something eight-legged. A spider. "###KUMO!!!!!"

Kurapika went rage and marched towards the tiny helpless bug and tries to stomp on it. The trio backed away from their berserk Kuruta friend, and Kuroro jerked away too.

'He's a Kuruta........and he hates spiders.......MASKA!!??' Kuroro were having strange thoughts in his head.

"Die! Go to hell! NEVER RETURN!!!" Kurapika roared and an audience were forming around them.

'|||| He's the one with scarlet eyes!? The CHAIN-GUY!!!??' Kuroro suddenly tries to float away like a ghost, out of the crowd and back to his hideout.

"Ha! I feel better! ^_^" Kurapika commented. Lying beside his right foot was a dead crushed corpse of a black spider and a puddle of blood. (Must be a large spider?) His friends proceeded to him with caution and Leorio decides to test him.

"Kura~ch-" Leorio was cutted off by Kurapika's punch in the face.

"Kurapika's back to normal ^_^!!" Gon cheered.

"||| Gon, is that supposed to be a good or bad compliment?" Killua eyed at him.

"# Thanks Killua. Thanks Gon. Just ignore Mr.." It was now that the four noticed Kuroro was nowhere to be seen.

{End of Flashback}

"And he was the Chain-user we were trying to find.......Q_Q" Kuroro cried.

"Eh!?" Everyone was surprised.

"THAT IS THE CHAIN-GUY!?" Nobunaga shrieked at the name of his friend's murderer.

"If the chain-user was a girl, you could have taken the ability away like you always could Danchou, and probably get close to her too...BUT YOU'RE TELLING ME THE CHAIN-USER'S A GUY!!!?? Not a chance Danchou, not a chance ~_~" Phinx teased and Kuroro was seeing the end of the world.

"Phinx!" Pakunoda growled at him.

"What!?"

"Shut up!" Everyone scowled.

"Big deal! Can't take a joke can you guys-" "Ponk!" Phinx was knocked unconscious by Machi.

"||||" Kuroro's unhappy aura was filling the place.

"Think we should do anything?" Shizuku asked.

Everyone looked at her, then at their Danchou, then back at Shizuku, sighs and all answered 'No'.

~**~

Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio were inside a silent room of their apartment. Kurapika is sitting on a red sofa, reading a green covered book. Leorio was sitting opposite of the young Kuruta, thinking about something. The two kids, Gon and Killua were outside to do a task for Leorio. 

Leorio suddenly attempts to break the silence in the room,"Ne, Kurapika?"

"Hn? Nani?" said Kurapika, but his eyes still focused on his book.

For some reason, Leorio staggered across to Kurapica and blurted, "Kurapika, Sukiyou!///"

Saying this, Kurapika glanced at his tall friend and back to his book again while mentioning, "Haha, very funny, it's not even April's Fool yet and you're joking already."

"I'm not! Daisukiyou!///" Leorio roughly placed his hands on either side of the Kuruta's shoulders and stared at the blonde kid with serious eyes.

"............you're serious?" Kurapika examined his friend's serious expression.

Leorio madly nodded, blushing along the way.

"......................................" Kurapika stared at him.

"/////" Leorio waits for the young kid's reply.

"Yeah right, Leorio-sama usually goes for the beautiful, large chest types, why would he go for someone that has absolutely no chest like me? Very funny Leorio-san."

"Kurapika, I'm serious!" Leorio yelled which left a shocked expression on the blonde kid's face.

"............................................."

"//////"

"........................................................"

"//////////" Suddenly, Leorio leans closer to Kurapika's face and he attempts to place his lips on Kurapika's...........

"GO TO HELL!!!!" Surprised at Leorio's actions, Kurapika pushed and attacked his friend on the stomach and at the same time, the main exit to the outside of the room fling opened. Gon and Killua were back and they're just seeing a fuming Kuruta and a bruised Leorio lying backwards on the brown carpet floors.

Realizing the kids were back, Kurapika, flushed and embarrassed, dash through them and shot out of the room like a rocket.

"Kurapika!?" Gon was very concerned at what have happened between the his two older friends and Killua threw a stone at Leorio to make him unconscious again due to his wailing after Kurapika had left.

~**~

Back to the Genei Ryodan hideout, .................what's going on in here!?

"|||||........" Kuroro was still unhappy due to the fact his new crush was the chain-GUY the team were looking for.

The members here are trying to survive the coldness, loneliness, unhappiness atmosphere created by Kuroro's aura. Shalnark then glanced at each member, "Can't we do something around here?"

"Not unless we persuade Danchou out of it, which I've tried for several times today," Pakunoda mentioned.

"Or unless we try and persuade that chain-guy to forgive Danchou, which is a no-way-of-happening," Franklin joined.

"Let's do it by force!" Phinx suggested and got hit by everybody.

"Baka! Are you nuts!? If you hurt the chain-guy, Danchou will murder us!! Even though I dislike the chain-guy myself!" Nobunaga growled at him.

"I've decided!!!" Kuroro suddenly yelled and the others looked at him for a solution.

"I'm gonna find Kurapika!!" said a determined Kuroro and rushed for the exit, leaving the door unclosed once outside.

~**~

"Leorio, that Baka!" Kurapika muttered under his angry breath. That has got to be joke right?

Because of the sudden actions and appearance of his two younger friends, Kurapika have just realized what he have done and was embarrassed by it. He is in the malls, trying to calm himself down.

"Kurapika!" Gon's voice was heard through the noise of the people hustling and bustling, Kurapika turned around to seek the child out. And he saw Leorio with the young kid as well.

"Damn!" Kurapika tries to hide, runs into an alley, way, way, away from the main street. Panting and breathing heavily, he stopped when he came to a wall. It was a dead end.

Why am I avoiding him?..........

As Kurapika were trying to sort out his own thoughts, a voice appeared above him.

"Ah~The red fresh fruit ^____^~" Hisoka smiled at Kurapika.

Kuso! Why now!? Why is everything annoying surrounding me today!? WHY!?

Hisoka leaped onto the bumpy grounds and proceeded towards the Kuruta.

Kurapika walked backwards in slow motion, "What do you want!?"

"~Hm~I never know you like to come to the parts in these places....." the joker grinned.

This......part? Kurapika hastily turned his head around to get a better few in the dead end. Black, dirty and dark, it's where most gangsters hide out nowadays. Or the ones you see in a film where the girl gets ra-

"@_@!! Yada! Yada!" Kurapika screamed.

"?" The clown kept on smiling.

"I'm outta here!!" said Kurapika, but was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. 

"Leaving so soon~? I thought we could have a little private conversation~ ^_____^" the red-hair joker snickered.

"||||........." Kurapika tries to swing his arm to break free from Hisoka's grip. But the magician was too strong for him.............

What will I do? What will I do!? Who's...Who's gonna come and help me!?

Was the words in the mind of the Kuruta kid. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: Yes! Chapter 2 done! This is short compared to the other current fic I'm doing.......I'm trying my best to extend it. So, does anyone like this font? Or do you prefer my old font in the previous chapter? (I'm sort of sick of Garamond) Anyone can recommend some nice fonts out there?

Dew: Words used:  
Nani-What  
Urusai-Shut up  
Kumo-Spiders  
Masaka-Unless/ It wouldn't be/ It couldn't be  
Sukiyou-Like you/ Love you  
Daisukiyou-I like you/ I love you  
Baka-Idiot  
Yada-No (I think)  
Kuso-Damn

Win: What will Hisoka do to Kurapika? Who's gonna save him? (Maybe there's no one at all too......) I'm happy if anyone could provide some suggestions! ^_^;;

I also apologize if the fic was hard to understand. Sometimes the phrases in Italic format aren't just thoughts, it's also my way of emphasizing sarcasm and emotions.........oh well.

Join us in the next chap!


	3. Are You Serious?

~*** Protect ***~

Win: I'm terribly sorry for the delay minna-san !!! I've had a busy days the last two weeks and it's [of course] associated with school |||. But no worries, I've tried to extend this chapter. May I remind you all once I again I do not Hunter X Hunter. Togashi-sensei owns it. I apologise 'Let the wind guide our way' will still have to wait for it ok? |||

Note: Kurapika here is Kurapika, not Kurapica. He's a he. (As stated in manga vol.14). And since Kuro's a he too, this story is *Yaoi*. No hentai (You're not gonna receive any from me anyway) here if you're looking for it. So if it scares/freaks you out, you can leave as you wish ok? ^_^;;

XD: .......eh, how to say......you did realise that I could not have known how to read Chinese, due to a fact I could be living far away in another country, and well, it could happen that I do not know any chinese, but I bought english translated Hunter X Hunter animation, or even seen the manga from toriyamaworld, and that I may know how to speak the language, but dunno how to read. ..............ok, ok, you're one lucky person cause I do know how to read it ok? ^_^;; It's just that I wanna say, when you gave me that chinese website, did it ever occur to you I may not know how to read but understands the language? ^_^;;, You get me? If not, forget it then. Anyway, It could be me I think, I don't find that story you're on about!!|||| Is the title also named the same or is it in Chinese? I wanna read it too (Cause I haven't read it before) so I can try and be careful not to 'accidentlly copied the piece while I was oblivious when writing it'. Ok? Thanks!

Anonymous: (This person left no name T_T) Thanks for the suggestion! I altered it! Thanks! Have you anymore? ^_^

Everyone: Sorry for the delay guys! Really! Thanks for the reviews! Please review some more! Thanks! I'll promise I won't delay it again!

Dew: Symbols we will use:  
" "=talking  
' ' =thinking  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)  
'w' = Killua cat-faced 

Win: When does this take place? Just.......let us use our imagination..^_^;; Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How irritating!!

First Leorio......

Now Hisoka......

What's next!? ||||

~* Chapter 3: Are You Serious?*~

"Leaving so soon~? I thought we could have a little private conversation~ ^_____^" Hisoka snickered.

The joker and the Kuruta kid were both alone in the dark, dirty back alley. The situation is, a joker gripping tightly on a young blonde kid's wrist, not letting go. Just like those scenes when the boyfriend prevents his girlfriend from parting with him during an argument.

"||||........." Kurapika tries to swing his arm to break free from Hisoka's grip. But the magician was too strong for him.

What will I do? What will I do!? Who's...Who's gonna come and help me!?

Was the words in the mind of the Kuruta kid. 

"Oi, You!" A voice appeared near them both. The joker turned to look at the owner of the voice and so did the blonde kid.

It was the guy that thought Kurapika was a girl!!

"Oh! It's you!" Kurapika pointed at Kuroro. '|||| Not another guy to annoy me now...'

"Let go of her Hisoka!" Kuroro commanded.

'||||.......he still thinks I'm a girl!?' Kurapika thought while falling from shock. 

"~Ooo~Are you interested in this kid?" The joker grinned slyly.

'# I'm 17! Not a kid!##' Kurapika's eye twitched. (Win: Kura-chan, 17 is still a kid.... Kura: Urusai!)

"Whatever," Kuroro proceeded towards them both and placed a grip on Kurapika's other hand. "I demand you to let go of her now-"

Furious because Kuroro still calls Kurapika a 'her', he stomps on Kuroro's foot.

"Itai! What do you think you're doing!? !!" Kuroro yelled while grabbing his foot and as if he was about to attack the Kuruta kid, something interrupts them.

"MATTE!!!" another voice called from the other side of the dead end alley.

"?" were the three boy's reactions. It was Leorio.

'|||| Great, just fantastic. Another annoying person ||||bb' Kurapika sighed. 

"What are you two doing to my Kura-chan!?" Leorio screamed. The scene looked like the two older guys were trying to go near and....*ahem* abuse Kurapika.

"Your.....?" Kuroro stared at him while Hisoka was grinning and suddenly, a brick was thrown towards the friend of the blonde kid. Both Kuroro and Hisoka glanced over at the thrower, Kurapika, who is near to show his red, scarlet eyes. Just near, no red colour is present but instead, an indication of anger.

"# Your Kura-what!? IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!" With that, Kurapika ran away from the horrid situation and back to the main streets.

This leaves an unconscious Leorio lying on the floor. Kuroro was staring blankly at what just have happened. Hisoka still have that sly smile on his face and approached Kuroro.

"~Ne, Danchou," Hisoka grinned and pointed at a certain direction in the alley.

"?" Kuroro snapped back to reality and looked at where Hisoka was pointing. Suddenly, shadows emerged from the walls. It was the rest of their members.

"Ne, Danchou, what happened?" Shizuku was the first to ask.

"|||| Shizuku-chan, you saw it all with your eyes. Don't tell me you forgot it ...." Nobunaga looked at her in a you're-joking-right? way.

"I think I did. What were we here for again?" She asked. And everyone sighed.

"Matte! What are you all doing here!?" Kuroro asked in shockness.

"Well, we feel like that we should follow you and then we saw this dramatic-" Phinx's voice was covered by Shalnark, who then quickly covers up, "We just wanted to make sure you're ok ^_^."

"|||| You!! You all saw everything!!!!???" said Kuroro while gaining a white glow in his face.

Everyone nodded. Kuroro froze. That scene ago looked like he was rejected. And who's fault was that?

"Ne~Danchou~ ^_____^" Hisoka suddenly called.

"||||| Nani......." it appears Kuroro is in no mood to care about other things for now.

"Since you can't get a little private time with your Kura-chan~ How about if I help you make him come to you~? ^______^" the joker looked at Danchou with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, sure whatev-WHAT!?" 

"~Ok, off I go~ ^______^"

"MATTE!!! Hisoka!! !!!"

Before Kuroro could stop the clown, Hisoka was already out of sight. It's normal to trust his fellow spiders to help him with such situations but Hisoka? And not to mention what the joker wanted to do 'something' to his new crush, he shivered at the thought of it and is growing nervous at what the magician will do to his Kura-chan. 

Finally, coming back to the real world from his dreamland, he ordered, "Minna, I don't care what, or how or .....just, Just get that chain-guy back to me before that mad Hisoka does!!! !!!"

"Hai!" everyone obeyed and left in certain directions.

~**~

This is getting on my nerves!!

First Leorio......

Then Hisoka......

And now that Guy I accidentally bumped into before.....

||||| WHY ARE THESE ANNOYING STUFF HAPPENING TO ME!!!???

"Although I still do not know his name yet......." Kurapika wandered around the mall and at the same time have his thoughts going on in his little room. "Eh? That's weird.......why would I want to know about his name?...............Ah heck!"

"Kurapika!!" a familiar voice called after the blonde kid from behind in the crowded malls.

Kurapika turned around to see who it was, "Gon!? Killua!?"

The two kawaii tomodachiis ran up to their older friend. The youngest of the two looked at Kurapika with concerned eyes. "Ne, Kurapika, daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu, Gon, daijoubu...^_^" Kurapika smiled at his friends. At least I gain peace from them........

"Oi, Kurapika?" Killua looked at his Kuruta friend.

"What is it?" Kurapika is getting a bad feeling...........

"What exactly happened between you and Leorio back there in the apartment?" the silvered-hair assassin asked.

"# Do I have to talk about this!? " a crimson colour could be seen from Kurapika's eyes.

"We're, we're just concerned at what happened to you Kurapika! You're our friend!" unfortunately Gon's charisma calmed his blonde friend down. 

"...*sighs*......ok, ok, I'll tell you two then........what have happened was...."

~**~

".......where the hell am I? Itai!!" screamed Leorio. It appears he have just awakened and realized he was knocked unconscious by Kurapika in the face by a brick. Attempting to stand up again, he slowly got up by using a nearby brick wall for support.

"Gosh......I better find Kura-chan fast.....where's that psychotic clown gone to and that guy.......the guy that mistakened Kura-chan for a girl.....where is he?"

Limping his way back to the main street, he then staggered pass a few .......weird dressed up people. What attracted his attention was a brilliant figure of a woman. He tries to observe her far away from an angle, making sure she didn't notice she was being stalked by him. Her face doesn't look at nice.......but hell-! That figure! That-! That figure could attract many man!

'/// She looks good.......Wha-!? No! No! No! I already have Kura-chan! I can't! I mustn't!' Leorio shook his head madly and started to walk away. But he thought he heard a familiar term.

"So Danchou have ordered us to find the Chain-guy?" Franklin asked.

"Finally, Danchou have made up his mind," Feitan sounded evilly happy to hear this. 

"He wants us to eliminate the Chain-guy?" Machi asked.

Chain-guy. Chain-guy. Sounds familiar........could it be?

"Oh yeah, Danchou did mention the Chain-guy was a Kuruta, you know, the guys that had their eyes turn into a red colour when they go mad?" Shalnark fed them more info.

"Danchou wanted him badly," said Pakunoda, which was the one who Leorio was drooling over at.

"Does that mean Danchou wants the Chain-guy's eyes out?" Franklin asked again.

Leorio's eyes widened at the info he's receiving from far away. They're looking for the Chain-guy! A Kuruta! They must be the Kumos! They're gonna kill my Kura-chan! O_O! I must hurry! I must inform the others and him!!!

With that, he attempts to hasten up a bit, even though he is staggering awkwardly, bumping into people and excusing himself along the way among the malls. And while he was gone, the members kept on talking.

"No! No! No! Danchou doesn't want the Chain-guy dead! He only wants him captured!" Shalnark stated clearly.

"Does that mean he's got to be harmed or unharmed?" Feitan glared.

"Not to mention if we don't knock him out, we can't capture him that easily," Franklin mentioned.

"Well, Danchou did mention he doesn't care how or whatever, he just told us to get the chain-guy before Hisoka does," Shizuku renounced Kuroro's words.

"Shizuku-chan, you actually remembered our mission!?" Nobunaga stared at her in awe. not the fact because she paid attention to what Kuroro have said but the fact she remembered something.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying? I forgot," she looked innocently at him and everyone just anime fell down onto the grounds.

"|||| I think that's enough for today Shizuku-chan," Pakunoda commented while having her temple resting on one of her hands.

"Is it me or did you just mention Hisoka?" Clotopi asked (I think all members are here. I dunno ~.~).

Everyone suddenly placed their view on Machi.

"# What are you staring at?" Machi's eyes were twitching.

"Well, since Hisoka does act like a magnet towards Machi, we could just stick to her!" Shalnark announced.

Hearing this, a strong furious aura came from Machi, taking out her threads and needles, she went near to Shalnark. "Gomen? You were saying? #"

"He meant, let's split up. That way we can find the Chain-guy before that mad clown does anything to Danchou's .........new love...." Nobunaga attempts to hold his anger back. After all, Kurapika did kill Ubo, his friend.

"Fine, you're safe Shalnark," said Machi and set her threads back in order.

"Phew ^_^;;" Shalnark relaxed.

"For now," She glared at him.

"||| ^_^;;"

~**~

"And so, for some reason he actually confessed ||||" Kurapika finished. He was just after explaining what have happened between himself and Leorio back at the apartment.

"I never new Leorio have this interest at all......OwO" Killua turned Neko.

"||||..." Kurapika sighed.

"What interested?" Gon still doesn't understand what was going on.

"||| O.O OwO" Both older tomodachis looked at their youngest friend.

" ^_^;?"

"Gon, you do know.......what yaoi means, don't you?" Killua looks like he was about to burst out in rage whenever his young friend is going to give him a negative reply.

"....Um......"

"Killua, please!" Kurapika wasn't one bit happy. He doesn't want his 'sane' friend to be thinking about this. (Killua: ARe you saying I'm not 'sane'? Win: I never said that :p)

"Kurapika!!" a voice unexpectedly called out upon them. It does however, sound a bit familiar.........

"|||| It sounds like Leorio......." Kurapika shivered.

"^_^ But it doesn't smell like Leorio," Gon told him.

" ^w^ Not to mention that he isn't Leorio," Killua nekos again. 

"Eh?" Kurapika turns around revealing Kuroro.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro looked quite happy to see him. Possibly the fact that he got to find Kurapika before Hisoka.

"|||# What do you want?" Kurapika acted coldly towards him.

"Wha!? You're so cold! Brighten up will you!? I didn't even complain why you stamped on my foot yet!!" Kuroro reasoned.

"You stamped on Nee-san's foot?" Gon looked at Kurapika.

"That's because he still calls me a GIRL, I'm a GUY for goodness sake, DON'T YOU GET IT MR.--?"

"-Kuroro," Kuroro could see the anger aura from Kurapika.

"KURORO. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!" Kurapika's volume was turning slightly higher. This gained a few audiences.

"# Hey, If I wasn't there, you'd be eaten by that mad clown!" This time it was Kuroro's turn to be angry.

"Eaten?" the two younger tomodachiis looked at their blonde friend.

"///Don't listen to him!" Kurapika tries to explain to his friends and turns back to Kuroro, "I never asked for your help!" Kurapika fought back in words. "Besides, who would do that to a GUY?"

"Did I mention he was a MAD CLOWN and that you do look like a GIRL, Ohime-sam-" Kuroro got a punch coming towards his face and he avoided it.

"And not to mention, I'm unlike your friend who looks like an old mister desperating for young teenagers."

"//// Nani!?" Kurapika blushed.

"Desperating?" Gon looked at Killua.

"...For young teenagers?" Killua looked back at Gon.

"|||||...." Both Killua and Gon were getting a chill down their spines. Desperating for young teenagers. Does that mean they're in danger as well?

"////!! Iie! Iie! Yada! Yada! Killua, Gon, don't listen to him!!" Kurapika glared at Kuroro with a red face. "How could you!? You're trying to soil the minds of the kids!!!#" 

"What!? I was just telling the truth-"

"Kura-chan!" Leorio's voice pierced through their conversation.

"Sh*t! It's Leorio!!!||||" Kurapika immediately left the trio and ran like the wind away from Leorio as possible.

"Kurapika!?" Kuroro wants to chase him but Leorio somehow reached them and stopped Kuroro by tripping him. Kuroro fell face first on the ground.

"Ha! Serves you for chasing my Kura-chan!" Leorio teased and when he tries to leave, his action was stopped by Kuroro, who pulled his trousers near the ankle section and made Leorio fall faceplanter.

"Sorry oji-san, let's make this clear, Kurapika will be mine!" Kuroro emphasized on the last word and he then leaped over a ground lying Leorio and sprinted swiftly away.

Leorio moaned, Gon and Killua just watched in amusement.

~**~

"Kuso! Why are these annoying me!? Why!? !!" Kurapika this time stopped in the public parks.Running out of breath, he walked slowly towards a tree and sat underneath it, leaning against its bark. The sun was shining brightly and the elaves of the trees produced shades, covering Kurapika from the bright rays.

"I don't understand......first Leorio....then Hisoka.........and now......Kuroro......" Kurapika played the grass with his fingers. "Why are these happening to me?.........People of the Kuruta tribe.......what should I do?" Kurapika looked up into the sky with eyes that wishes for an answer in life.

What was his main purpose?.......Oh yeah, he almost forgot.

............That's right, why do I need to care about them? My aim is to eliminate all spiders to seek revenge. Yes. That is enough. I don't need to think about anything else.

......................

................................

.........................................

.....Okay, so I do need to think about it. But later that is.

"Well, I better go," Kurapika calmed down and stood up from his place.

"Leaving so ~soon~?"

"!?" Not again.......

A shadow landed in front of Kurapika and it revealed Hisoka.

"You again!?|||" Kurapika stepped backwards.

"Yes, it's me~again ^______^"

This..........is just like what happened before. 

....

.......

.........Not again||||!!!! @.@..

"As earlier, I wanted to have a private conversation with you ^______^"

"||||......." Okay, so it's something similar.

"About the Ryodan," Hisoka's face turned a little serious.

"!?..." Kurapika's eyes give out a bit of reaction. So........this was what he wanted to talk about.....

"You do know Danchou and the rest are looking for the chain~guy right?"

"Hn........"

"I'll be glad to help you out~as long as I get to fight him ^___^"

"Your point?"

"The guy you met back there..........Kuroro..........Kuroro Lucifier, was the head~ the leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan."

A struck of light pain pinched Kurapika's heart. ......Eh? That's.......weird, what was that ache?

"Your answer?" the joker stared at him.

".........Your plan?" Kurapika ignored the pain and narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you let me capture you, you will be closer to Danchou, that way, you ould be able to catch him off guard. But don't forget the side effects though. You. Could get hurt. ^_____^"

Minna, what should I do? Should I go into the ryodan and claim my revenge? Oh People of the Kuruta tribe.......What should I do!?

"Looks like you still need a bit more time to rethink?"

"............"

"Meet me here again tomorrow, same time. If you are still not captured yet."

"!?" As Kurapika have realised when he was stuck in his own thoughts, Hisoka have left him.

So...........should I let him capture me? Well, I want revenge. Is that so? But I feel.......something else. Excited. Excited for something else, but not for revenge?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: That's 'Protect chapter 3' done!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! Did Minna-san actually think I was gonna make Hisoka do *That* to Kura-chan? Never!! kukukuku.....*Everyone glares at her while holding some dangerous object* Uh.....ahem! Anyway!

For People still unsure of Kurapika's and Leorio's ages, you can go to: http://akirin0.tripod.com

This English HXH site is made by a Japanese webmistress who lives in Japan, meaning she gets all the lastest HXH infos. She's quite strict on true or fake infos, meaning if it's not true, she won't put it up. Please note I'm not paid to advertise her site or anything. I'm doing it from my own will because I want everyone to know how great her site is.

What's more, I'm the same, if it's not even true, I won't write it in my fic. (Although fics are usually made up stuff.....but that's what fics are like right?)

Anyway, I apologise if the characters' personalities are out of proportion. 

For some reason, I felt like I was writing a Love Hina fic.......but I do like Humorous romances. A Hunter and Love Hina crossover would be VERY funny, but it'll be very hard to write an always funny fic. Especially since Hunter is a more serious fic than Love Hina. But oh well, it could be done. Who knows?

Dew: words used:  
Urusai-Shut up  
Kuso-Damn  
Itai-Ouch  
Matte-Wait  
Daijoubu-I'm fine, I'm alright, I'm okay.  
Tomodachi-Friend  
Yaoi-(Ahem, I will not go into major details here. I'm sure you understand what this means, like, what are you just after reading now?)  
Iie-No  
Yada-Wrong

Faceplanter- This word is taken out of a fighting game from Gamecube-Super Smash Bros. Melee. It simply means your face lands on the ground frequently. The opposite is 'Pratfaller' I think(Too lazy to check the correct word). It's where your back faces the ground and your face faces the air.

Win: Can anyone please give me suggestions whether Kurapika should get captured or not !!!??? (Or any other ideas possible?...........I sound so.......what's the word?.....arrogant? Mean? Ah Heck! ) Join us again in the next chapter ^_^.


End file.
